


One Door Passed Through Twice

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [40]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Doors.





	One Door Passed Through Twice

The first time it happens, Geordie doesn't realise what's happening because he's trying to get notes down and not really thinking about where he's walking. He only notices there's a problem when his right elbow is suddenly pinned to his side.

'Sorry--'

He realises as Sidney moves to step back that they'd tried to go through the narrow arched door at the same moment. He must have automatically taken a step to the side and with Sidney slightly ahead of him, they had ended up crammed together. 

The nerves along his right side light up as Sidney shifts back, taking his warmth and his mixed scent of shaving soap and cologne with him and Geordie doesn't dare look up. He fixes his gaze on the last word he had been writing that had turned into a long scribble and what had it been again? and tries _not_ to think about whether or not he can smell Sidney's skin. He risks a quick glance sideways and Sidney is pink around the ears and seems to be concentrating on pulling his shirt straight. 

Sidney looks up after a moment and Geordie can see him catch his breath before he smiles and gestures to the door. 'After you.'

* * *

The second time it happens, Geordie is in the middle of arguing over a point from their last backgammon game -- technically, he had lost but, honestly, that was because the rule made no sense -- and Sidney is laughing at him when they both try to take the last step out of the church porch at the same time. 

'Oh, for--' Geordie gives up and tries to take the first step back. Sidney catches his hand for a quick second and squeezes. The feeling sends a thrill up Geordie’s arm but now it has more to do with the fact that he can expect Sidney to do this, to touch him and, circumstances willing, not pull back. 

The front steps of the church are not ideal circumstances so Geordie presses Sidney's fingers once, then lets go, takes a step backwards, and dusts himself off theatrically.

When he looks up, Sidney is standing on the other side of the doorway, eyes gleaming with a suppressed smile and he makes a slight bow, gesturing to the stairs. 'At your leisure, sir.'

'Shut it, you,' Geordie growls, giving Sidney a light cuff on the shoulder as he walks by. 'You still owe me a pint.'

'Of course. Loser buys the first round.' Sidney falls into step with him, shoulder brushing against his as they take the turn down the drive towards the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this photograph](https://www.instagram.com/p/BKosislg6n5/).
> 
> **Edit: I figured out what they were arguing about the second time.**


End file.
